Fossil fuels are hydrocarbons, primarily in the form of coal, fuel oil, and natural gas. These fuels are formed from the remains of dead plants and animals over the course of thousands of years. As such, the supply of fuel derived from a fossil fuel source is finite. The economic principle of supply and demand suggests that as hydrocarbon supplies diminish, costs for such supply will rise. Accordingly, there is an incentive to seek alternative energy fuel based upon the laws of economics.
It is known in the art that combustion of fossil fuels creates air pollutants, such as nitrogen oxides, sulfur dioxides, and heavy metals. In addition, combustion of fossil fuels is known to produce radioactive materials in the form of uranium and thorium. Environmental regulation uses a variety of approaches to limit emissions. However, the best solution is an alternative energy source that mitigates or eliminates combustion of fossil fuels.
Fossil fuels in the form of refined gasoline are used to power conventional land vehicles and power plants. In recent years there has been research and development in creation of power plants to supply energy to residential and commercial consumers that do not require fossil fuels, or at least mitigate the quantity of fossil fuels needed to operate the power plant. For example, on the coastline near Cape Cod, Mass., there is a wind energy farm planned to include a large array of windmills to utilize the natural wind currents in the ocean and to convert the wind currents into electrical energy. It is projected that completion of the wind farm could supply about three quarters of the required electrical energy to Cape Cod. This geographical region is being targeted for installation of the wind farm due to the natural wind currents present in the region. However, there are opponents to the construction of the wind farm in this location as it is adjacent to a vacation resort frequented by a predominately wealthy clientele who do not want a view of the wind farm from their residence. Accordingly, there is a need for technology that utilizes fluid flow to produce clean electrical energy that can be supplied to residential and commercial consumers, but is not restricted to a geographical location based upon natural wind currents.